Binibini
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: [sakusasu] [songfic] [tagalog] sori sa mga di makakaintindi. : inaantok na si sasuke, at may lovesong na tumutugtog. bumigay kaya sya?


_author's notes_: yes! it's in tagalog! if i translate this, the beauty of the whole thing would get 'lost', so the only way to understand this is to learn tagalog... wahahahahah good luck sayo.

'andaming tanga! andaming tanga!' wahahahahahahah!

_disclaimer_: i think its obvious that i dont own naruto, nor the song. if i did though... puts on cartman's voice

sweeeeeet

- - - 

Binibini ni Feyd Rautha

Kakatapos lang ng isang nakakapagod na misyon.

'Haaaay!" Rekalmo ni Naruto, nakakapagod naman ang misyong iyon!

'Oo nga eh,' sagot ni Sakura. 'Buti na lang at tapos na.' ang dagdag nya sabay upo sa ilalim ng puno kung saan inabutan na sila ng pagod. Nginitian nya si Naruto at Sasuke.

'Lika na, upo muna tayo.'

Tumungo lang si Sasuke at sinalampak nya ang sarili sa lapag. Nanibago pa nga sya eh, dahil parang sa tagal na nyang naging ninja, nakalimutan na nya ang pakiramdam ng 'pagpapahinga'.

'Salamat Sakura, kaso kelangan ko pang mauna. Ipinapatawag ako ni Master Hokage.' Ngumiti pa sya ng abot tenga at dinagdag, 'Sana manlibre ng ramen... wahehehehehe...'

'Ibang klase ka talaga Naruto.' sagot ng babae, iniisip kung pano kaya pumasa ang taong ito sa pagiging ninja, at kung saang kangkungan na lang sya pupulutin balang araw.

Umalis na si Naruto ng di man lang binati ni Sasuke. Masyado na syang pagod dahil sinayang nanaman nya ang panaho't chakra sa mga walang kwentang genin na nakatikim ng Sharingan nya.

'Sasuke,' tanung ni Sakura, sabay lingon sa gwapong binata. 'Di ka pa ba uuwi sa inyo?'

'Saka na, pagod na pagod pa ko eh. Dito na muna ako magpapahinga. Ikaw, umuwi ka

na.' sagot nya.

Minsan, ikinaiinis ni Sakura ang pagiging insensitibo ng Sasuke. Lagi na lang syang lumalayo. Wala syang kinakausap. Para bang sya lang ang tao sa mundo. Minsan tuloy naitatanong nya sa sarili nya kung pano nya nagustuhan ang taong katulad nya.

Ngumiti na lang ang dalaga at nagsabing, 'Okey lang ako, dito na rin muna ko, para may kasama ka.

Di lang sya kinibo ni Sasuke at inalis nya ang kanyang forehead protector sabay inihagis ito ng walang pakundangan kung san bumagsak o kung sino man ang tamaan.

Tahimik na naupo ang dalawa. Ang tanging maririnig ka kapayapaan ng tangahali ng Konoha ay ang kantang galing sa isang ramen cart na sa palagay ko ay paborito ng manong na nagtitinda, kasi pagkalakas-lakas nya itong pinatutugtog.

Ipinikit ni Sasuke ang kanyang mga mata at hinayaan ang sariling madala ng musika.

_... binibini, sa aking pagtulog ika'y panaginip ko..._

Biglaan na lamang pumasok si Sakura sa isip nya, na medyo nakakatawa, dahil kahit kanina nya pa katabi ang babae, ngayon lang nya ito nagawang isipin. Manhid talaga.

Kasabay ng mukha ni Sakura dumating ang mga ala-ala nito sa kanya. Kung gaano syang nakakairita. Kung gaano sya kaingay. Kung gaano sya kabalahura. Kung gaano sa mahiyain. Kung pano sya tignan nito.

At ngayon lamang naisip ni Sasuke na gusto nya pala lahat ng ito.

_... panaginip ng kathang dakila nitong pagiisip ko... _

'Ano?' sinigaw ng isipan nya. 'Gusto mo ang babaeng yan?' Medyo nainis sya sa sarili nya, at napagdesisyonan nya pang sisihin ang antok at kantang unti-unti nang bubuking sa kanya.

_... sabi nila ikaw ay birhen, sa abang altar ng punong pagibig..._

Kahit papano ay medyo gising pa ang diwa nya, at naririnig nya pa si Sakura ng sinasabayan ang liriko ng kanta.

_... o kay ganda, o kay gandang mag-alay sa yo..._

Sa pagdaloy ng boses ni Sakura ay sumabay pa ang ilang bagay sa isipan ng binata.

_... alaala, at isip at pagod sayo'y binigay ko raw..._

'Sakura,' wika ni Sasuke, na ikinagulat naman ng dalaga.

'Bakit, Sasuke?'

Itatanong sana nya kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay nariyan pa sya, di lang sa pagkakataong ito, ngunit kahit dati pa. Kung di nga lang napigilan ang pagkalat ng tatak ng sumpa, malamang pati si Sakura ay napagdiskitahan nya, o napatay nya pa.

'Wala.'

Napansin ni Sakura na may sugat si Sasuke sa kanyang binti. Malamang di nya ito napansin kanina, habang binebendahan nya ang mga kasamahan nya pauwi sa Konoha.

Di na lamang ito nagsalita at kumuha ng mga gamot mula sa kanyang bulsa.

_... binibini, ang aking dalangi't dasal, dininig mo raw... _

Nagulat na lamang si Sasuke nang biglang hawakan si Sakura ang binti nya. Ilalayo nya pa sana ito, ngunit napagisip-isip nyang para naman ito sa kapakanan nya, kaya hinayaan na lamang nya ang dalaga.

Sabagay, pareho naman silang masaya eh. Gusto ni Sakurang pinagsisilbihan si Sasuke, at gusto naman ni Sasukeng pinagsisilbihan sya ni Sakura.

_... wika mo raw ay iingatan ka, magpakailanman ng purong pagibig..._

'Salamat.'

'Mm, walang problema.'

_... o kay ganda, o kay gandang mag-alay sa yo..._

Tinanong ni Sasuke ang sarili nya. 'Paano na kaya kung wala na si Sakura?'

E di... malungkot. Wala na syang kaiinisan. Wala nang mang-iirita sa kanya. Wala nang titingin sa kanya ng pagkalambing-lambing. Wala na... wala na sya.

Sa pagkakataong yon... dun lang sya tunay na mag-iisa.

_... sa 'king tanong magkatotoo kaya..._

Ngayon nya lang inamin. Pero di nya sasabihin.

_... sagot mo para nang sinadya... _

Mahal nya ang dalaga.

Unti-unti nang bumabalik ang lakas ni Sasuke, at napansin ni Sakura na malapit na itong umalis. Kaysa naman sya ang maiwan, minabuti nyang mauna nang magpaalam. Ayaw na ayaw nya kasing nakikita si Sasuke na iniiwan sya.

_... pagsapit ng magandang umaga, ako'y bumalikwas din..._

Tumayo si Sakura at pinagpag ang damit nya. 'Sige Sasuke, maiwan na kita. Total naman mukhang paalis ka na rin eh. Sususnod na lang muna ako kay Naruto.'

_... panaginip naglaho't natunaw ngunit naryan ka pa rin..._

Eto na nga. Paalis na sya. Paalis na Sakura.

Naisip ni Sasukeng baka makornihan si Sakura sa susunod nyang gagawin. Pero... kailangan. Saka na lang sya babawi. Sa ngayon, kakainin nya muna ang yabang nya. Saka inaantok pa rin sya. Wala na syang sasandalan.

_... paraluman, ikaw ay akin, sa bisang lakas ng purong pagibig..._

Hinila ni Sasuke ang kamay ni Sakura, kaya't bigla itong napa-upo sa tabi nya.

'S...Sasuke..?'

Di lamang nagsalita ang ninja at sumandal ito sa balikat ni Sakura.

'Ambango nya pala...' sa isip nito.

'Sasuke? M-may problema ba?' ang tanong ng takang-takang Sakura. Di naman ganito 'to ah? Di kaya sa sobrang pagod?

'Inaantok pa ko. Dito na muna tayo.' sabi ni Sasuke.

_... o kay ganda, o kay gandang mag-alay sa yo..._

Napangiti na lamang si Sakura.

'Sana lagi syang pagod.' isip nya.

_... o kay ganda, o kay gandang mag-alay sa yo..._

_- wakas -_


End file.
